


Slick Dreams

by fragilelittleteacup



Series: A Safe Haven [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Enthusiastic Consent, Not Beta Read, Other, Paranormal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Weirdness, sexual liberation by way of monster cocks, the author apologises for nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Nathan was lying in bed, breathing heavily as tendrils of influence slipped through his open window, the sway of his curtains interrupted, as if a living presence was pushing them aside. The night air was thick with humidity, settling heavy against Nathan’s skin, as the room around him began to fill with something unnameable, invisible. Nathan tossed the sheets off his body, wearing only a pair of underwear, his skin exposed to the cool moonlight.





	Slick Dreams

This was a first.

After everything Nathan had seen in Haven, he’d genuinely been under the impression that there was nothing left that could possibly shock him. They were living in a disaster movie, comedy, tragedy, and absurdist supernatural film, all mixed into one endlessly crazy experience. And they dealt with it, they rolled with the hits, because at least this place wasn’t fucking _boring._

But this latest Trouble, it was… uniquely difficult.

Usually, their attention was captured when people started dying. But nobody had died yet, which was one of the reasons it’d been allowed to go on for so long. The other reason was that nobody really _liked_ to elaborate on the kinds of explicit material they jacked off to in their spare time. Everyone _did_ it, no doubt, but pornography was hardly polite smalltalk, so nobody actually discussed the fact that their darkest fantasies and most embarrassing kinks were manifesting in very real, very tangible, life. The fantasies being fulfilled were dictated by the– apparently very frustrated– sexual energy of an introverted schoolboy, whose Trouble kicked in when his unwilling teenage celibacy led him to seek out the internet’s more _explicit_ videos. Thankfully, he possessed a moral compass, meaning the perverts imprisoned in Haven’s only jail weren’t having their more twisted underage fantasies fulfilled. But everyone else, everyone with a sex drive and dirty kinks founded upon adult consent, was being gifted with the manifestation of their desires. The kid’s Trouble gave everyone else the sexual pleasure that the boy himself was being denied– which was, when compared to past Troubles, pretty harmless. Single mothers were greeted in bed by chiselled men, reclined invitingly and with coy smiles, offering the kind of carefree eroticism that had never existed in their previous marriages. Closeted gay guys found liberated, joyously sexual men waiting for them at home, inviting them into the embrace they’d been too afraid to seek out. Others experienced less meaningful gifts. Threesomes. Tickling. Feet. Massages. All consensual, all eagerly received, all accepted with the hypnotised ease of Haven’s adult citizens.

And Nathan… Well. He and Duke had been recently messing around on the internet lately, trying out different things, seeing what turned them on. They’d watched a _lot_ of genres, Nathan gazing lustfully at his computer screen, Duke’s hand stroking him into fullness, doing what Nathan couldn’t achieve himself. Jerking off to porn. A teenage indulgence Nathan had always been denied due to his numbness, now fulfilled with the help of his boyfriend.

 

***

 

On this particular night, though, Duke was away on a jaunt to sample ingredients for his restaurant. Nathan was lying in bed, breathing heavily as tendrils of influence slipped through his open window, the sway of his curtains interrupted, as if a living presence was pushing them aside. The night air was thick with humidity, settling heavy against Nathan’s skin, as the room around him began to fill with something unnameable, invisible. Nathan tossed the sheets off his body, wearing only a pair of underwear, his skin exposed to the cool moonlight.

He didn’t question the fact that he could _feel_ material against his body, feel the mattress beneath his chest, the pillow’s plumpness as he clung to it. He didn’t question the arousal, hot and liquid, that bled through him, arching his hips downward, invisible hands tugging, his nerve endings held too close to the fire. His underwear was gone, then, removed by something he couldn’t command, something beyond the physical limitations of another person. Dreamlike. Weaving. It moved against him, and he moved with it, panting, breaths catching in his throat. The sound of him started to fill the room, gasps and whimpers that were choked out in semi-conscious want. His eyelids twitched, lashes curled thick and long, gaze drugged by whatever it was that hovered over him. It was pushing and pulling, curling around its victim, embracing his sleeping body like a lover.

A grip encircled his wrists, pinning them down beside the pillow. His ankles were similarly restrained, confusion sparking in his muddled mind as he tried to explain how one person could trap him like that. Then his waist was held, silky flesh undulating against his hips, pulses of muscle as it moved– like a snake, like a–

Tentacles.

Nathan whined as he remembered the video he and Duke had watched, lips pressed against his pillow, fingers tightening into a shaking grip. He remembered the woman reclining on a bed, legs spread, as sentient limbs caressed and fucked her. On some level, he made the connection to the Trouble, understood what was happening, but it felt too good to resist. Too good to stop. He’d enjoyed the video at the time, tried to pretend otherwise, but Duke had seen. He’d understood that Nathan liked it, liked the helplessness of the girl in the video, liked the mercilessness of a nameless, faceless being with an inescapable reach. He’d come, hips stuttering up into Duke’s touch, and imagined himself being dominated by a creature he couldn’t refuse.

He knew what this was.

And he accepted it.

“No,” he breathed, the word muffled, rolling on his tongue like a prayer, erotic beyond understanding. He didn’t know exactly why he wanted this, why he wanted to beg for it to stop, privately wanting the very opposite. Was it the appeal of being manhandled? The lure of being dominated? The bliss of having no choice, or the illusion of no choice?

Nathan spread his legs, gasped when a foreign touch began to explore a place only Duke was allowed to touch.

“Stop it,”

He dug his knees into the bed, curving the small of his naked back, allowing the creature better access.

“No, don’t, please…”

Fluid, thick and smooth, was spread against supple skin, released by an otherworldly cock. It dripped down his legs obscenely, the creature's intent to breed _more than_ evident as it prepared him. Nathan groaned, the sound punching out of him, as the creature began to massage its way inwards. He struggled like he wanted to escape, like he hated the humiliation of being fucked like a bitch, but he felt unparalleled ecstasy when his wrists met the resistance of an unbreakable grip.

It moved inside him in a fierce shove.

Nathan cried out loudly, eyes squeezed shut, body pushed against the bed. Before he could adjust, before he could even protest, the tentacle worked its way inwards, twisting, sluicing slickness as it went to ease the way. More limbs gripped him, holding his torso, jerking him backwards like a doll into a second, more brutal, thrust.

“No, no,” he whined, “No, stop…!”

A tentacle crept between his shoulder blades and around his neck, leaving a trail of moisture in its wake like a brand, curving around to press between his mouth and the pillow. He tried to jerk his head away, but was immediately seized by the appendage when it forced itself between his lips, gagging him. The thing began to fuck him, properly now, tugging him backward onto every inward stroke. High-pitched exhalations, broken sounds he’d never before made with anyone except Duke, caught in his throat as his body was violated. The bed shook, wooden frame slamming against the wall, a weight flush against his back, hair hanging thick with sweat over his forehead. He blinked sluggishly, wetness beading in his lashes, the prettiest victim he’d always privately wished to be.

The creature increased its pace, fucking Nathan more violently than before. He sucked the tentacle in his mouth as if he’d been commanded to, as if he knew what was expected of him. Wet sounds, the slick slide of bodies, filled the air, disgustingly sexual in nature. Nathan’s back arched painfully, skin slapping fast, the bulge of a huge alien cock showing through his stomach.

It went on forever.

The thing seemed to know when Nathan was close, seemed to sense it. The pace of the cock inside him never ceased, never slowed, even when another head began to poke at his entrance, limbs tugging his trembling thighs wider so that he could be further invaded. His mouth was freed as the additional penetration begun, as if the creature just  _knew_ he wanted to hear himself beg, wanted to hear those dirty words spoken aloud.

"No, stop, it's too much, stop it, I can't-"

It pushed into him, sliding in alongside the other cock. He sobbed, shoulders heaving.

"It hurts, it hurts, stop-"

He was spit open, aching, and happy beyond measure. He let it destroy him, losing all false willingness to fight, slumping where it pinned him. Unconsciousness claimed him eventually, the creature unfazed as it continued to fuck his body.

 

***

 

Later, he awoke on his back, the rhythm uninterrupted, moving in and out of him without mercy. Three cocks, now, or more. He couldn't tell. Wordlessly, pushed beyond the brink of sanity, an orgasm washed through him in an all-encompassing wave of heat. Barely a blip of voice escaped his lips. His head lolled as the creature continued, neck loose and languid. His hands, hanging from the sides of the bed, were jolted by the violent rhythm.

 

***

 

Nathan awoke to sunlight, lying on his stomach. The mattress was soaked, the skin of his inner thighs sticky, his muscles aching. Had it been real? Had it just been a dream?

He smiled sleepily.

 


End file.
